


An Unconscious Jamie

by annabeth_the_duck



Series: Japhael fluff [1]
Category: The Rosewood Chronicles - Connie Glynn
Genre: Bi-bies, Boys Kissing, CPR, First fanfiction!, Fluff, Jamie gets hurts, Japhael, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mouth-to-Mouth, Raphael is the hero, Raphael saves the day, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconscious Jamie, bisexual boys, poor Jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24884722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_the_duck/pseuds/annabeth_the_duck
Summary: When Jamie falls unconscious due to an incident, Raphael must step in and save the day. By giving him mouth-to-mouth.In which both Jamie and Raphael are secretly crushing on each other, and just want a kiss goddammit.
Relationships: Jamie Volk/Raphael Wilcox
Series: Japhael fluff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820911
Kudos: 11





	An Unconscious Jamie

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters!  
> Inspired by an incorrect quote on tumblr. Here's the link.  
> https://rosecolouredsecrets.tumblr.com/post/190437131522/jamie-is-unconscious-raphael-he-isnt  
> 

Raphael was panicking. A lot. Jamie was currently unconscious on the ground and lying very very still and oh God Raphael was _panicking_. Lottie was standing next to him looking frozen and terrified, while Ellie was in shock. Even though Jamie admittedly got beaten up a lot during their adventures at Rosewood Hall, it was still scary to think about him getting hurt.

Even though he was supposed to be solving the problem that was a frighteningly still Jamie, Raphael couldn’t help but think about Jamie’s slightly open lips, enticing him, enchanting him. Oh God how he would love to kiss those lips.

 _Focus!_ Raphael scolded himself. _Jamie is unconscious and all you can think about is how you want to make out with him!_ Raphael shook himself and in a sudden moment of clarity knew what he needed to do.

………

Jamie squeezed his eyes shut a bit more, making an inaudible groaning noise as he slowly faded back into consciousness. He vaguely heard Raphael’s annoyingly attractive voice above him saying something. He tried to tune into what was being said.

“He doesn’t… breathing!” Raphael was saying frantically. Jamie opened his eyes and was about to say that he was fine when Raphael said, “There’s no other option, he needs mouth-to-mouth urgently.”

Jamie quickly shut his eyes again and pretended to be unconscious, which was surprisingly hard. _No one ever talks about how hard it is to pretend to be unconscious when you don’t know what it’s like to be unconscious because when you’re unconscious you aren’t aware of anything because you’re unconscious-_ Jamie was starting to sound like Raphael on a rant. _Raphael_. Even if Raphael didn’t return his feelings (which Jamie was pretty sure he did, judging by the supposedly subtle glances Raphael gave him) Jamie wanted to kiss him at least once.

………

Raphael slowly lowered his lips to Jamie’s in preparation for said mouth-to-mouth. He braced his shaking hands on either side of Jamie’s head and paused for a second. _How do you do mouth-to-mouth again?_ He shrugged and placed his lips on Jamie’s, gently blowing air into his mouth, hoping the mouth-to-mouth would work. If Jamie was still unconscious; Raphael was half-sure he saw Jamie open and close his eyes earlier, but he ignored it completely in favour of getting to ~~kiss him~~ save him and be a hero.

Jamie opened his eyes slightly and Raphael withdrew in shock. “That’s not how you do mouth-to-mouth,” Jamie said dazedly, before pulling Raphael back on top of him.

Raphael, still shocked, just said, “I don’t think it really matters at this point,” and proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of Jamie Volk as their friends wolf-whistled.

**Author's Note:**

> Wolf-whistled. Get it?  
> So I hope you enjoyed my first fanfiction! Most of my works will probably be similar to this, expect a lot of Japhael fluff. Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment or kudos, they really make my day!


End file.
